Mix and Match
by Paris and the Blue Jewel
Summary: A series of drabbles on random romantic pairings of varying sexualities. Some of these will be AU, some won't. No longer updating.
1. Enigma: Sora x Seifer

**Author's Notes: **This is the first in a series of drabbles I'll be writing to cover as many pairings as possible that don't squick me out. The first one is **Sora x Seifer**, which I chose for myself to kick it off, but I'm hoping the rest of them will be chosen by other people! I'll dedicate each drabble to the person who requested the pairing. The first few are going to be from my friends, but I hope to soon have some requests from reviewers. The only requests that are banned are pairings that include any anthropomorphic animals or furniture, not counting Beast. (There is one other exception, but I already have a request for that pairing.)

The way the point system will work for this series is that your first request is a freebie and will not cost points, but it will cost five points for every additional request you want to make. You get one point for every review you make on one of my fics (doesn't matter which one!).

For this entry, you can get an extra point if you're the first reviewer to accurately answer the following trivia! The question is: _How does Seifer know the moon is waxing and not waning?_ (If you can't tell, I'm taking an astronomy class this semester.)

I didn't intend for this entry to be so fluffy, but I'm using my story cubes for prompts and it just sort of turned out this way. Also, I wrote it at three in the morning.

_Upcoming entries: Riku x Mickey, Leon x Riku Replica, Roxas x Zexion_

* * *

><p><strong>Enigma<strong>

_Waxing crescent moon_, Seifer thought idly, bracing his hands on his windowsill as he looked out at the night sky. It was still early evening, but the sky was already dark, a testament to the winter season.

_Not that you'd know it was winter if you went outside…_ It had been unseasonably warm for about three days now, and people were beginning to talk about omens. Seifer, for his part, didn't hold with those kinds of superstitions, although he'd noticed Rai stubbornly continued to wear a coat he didn't need. Well, if it made him happy, Seifer wouldn't interfere.

He was about to turn away from the window when he caught sight of a lone figure making its way along the street below. That spiky brown hair would stand out anywhere. Curious, Seifer watched Sora until the other boy was no longer visible, a frown on his face. The brunet had been an enigma ever since he moved into Twilight Town permanently. During the day, he smiled and laughed with anyone who would have him, including Seifer and his friends—to the shock of most of the school. If Seifer ever saw him outside of school, though, the other boy appeared pensive and never seemed to smile or speak to anyone in passing.

Seifer did not like enigmas.

Before he quite knew what he was doing, he'd dashed down the stairs, called out a hasty "see you later" to his bemused-looking mom, and made his way down the street after Sora, determined to interrogate the smaller boy. He followed at a safe distance as the brunet meandered down several streets and finally made his way up Sunset Hill.

Sora didn't even glance at Seifer as the blond joined him on the hill, but Seifer could tell from his body language that he'd heard or seen him coming. Knowing his history of Heartless fighting, Seifer wouldn't have been surprised if Sora had noticed him long before they reached their destination.

The silence was unnerving. Seifer finally broke it by saying, in his usual snide tone of voice, "So tell me, spiky, what happens to your tongue when you're not at school? Do you only have it on loan, or does it just not like you enough to stick around full time?"

"That's funny," said Sora quietly. Though he didn't laugh, somehow the sentiment still seemed genuine. Seifer's brow creased in a frown again as he stared unabashedly at the other boy.

A shooting star streaked overhead. He could see Sora's eyes tracking its progress until it faded into the darkness once more.

"Used to be, when you saw one of those, it was a world dying," Sora remarked, voice so soft that Seifer had to strain to hear it. "I used to sit outside, wherever we were when we stopped to sleep, and I'd just watch them, trying to keep count. It always bothered me that I couldn't keep track during the day."

"The worlds aren't dying anymore," said Seifer, his voice gruff in his awkward attempt at reassurance. "You saved 'em, remember?"

"Why don't you ever call anyone by their real name?"

Expecting another profound and disturbing comment, Seifer was taken aback by the question. "Well, since we're being honest tonight, I'll tell you," he drawled. "I suck at remembering names."

Sora stuck his hands in his pockets, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the blond for the first time. "You're not as bad as everyone says, you know. I can tell you actually care—at least most of the time."

"Wishful thinking, spiky."

"Then why'd you come out after me?"

Seifer opened his mouth and closed it again. There was an answer to that, he knew, if only he could remember.

Sora laid a hand on his arm and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. "I'm okay, but thank you for coming after me anyway."

Sputtering, Seifer spun around as Sora began to walk back down the hill. "What the hell was that?"

"Whatever you want it to be," the brunet called back, and for the first time since he'd come to Twilight Town permanently, he sounded like he was grinning outside of school. Seifer pressed a hand to his cheek and shook his head. Sora was an enigma, all right—a cheeky one.

_Why does it seem even warmer out here now than it did when I left?_


	2. Forgotten: Riku x Mickey

**Author's Notes:** I tried sort of a funky style for this one. Was going for a surreal effect, but my sister (who betaed both this story and the last one, by the way, I forgot to mention) thought it was too boring. Meh, whatever. Anyway, this is a **Riku x Mickey** pairing for my friend **Heather**, because we're both oddly obsessed with it. She texted me four or five times while she was playing the end of KHII to squee over scenes that could be read as having that pairing... okay, enough of the tangents. xD

I now have a full description of the points system on my profile! By the way, thanks to my three reviewers. ZexionFan101 got the trivia (mostly - I decided to give the point anyway). The trivia question for today (which will get you an extra point if you are the first to have the correct answer in your review) is: _Why is Rick/Riku glad not to have an office in the basement?_

I apologize once more for fluff, but I had a really bizarre set of prompts from my story cubes and this is what popped out.

_Upcoming entries: Leon x Repliku, Roxas x Zexion, Leon x Cloud, Zexion x Demyx, Sora x Cloud_

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten<strong>

The office building for Rick's new job had twenty-five floors—twelve above the ground floor, and twelve below. When he found out, something jangled eerily in the back of his mind, like it reminded him of something unpleasant. He found that he was infinitely grateful for having his office aboveground instead of in the basement, although he had no idea why.

Working there was… strange. On his first day, Rick found a bunch of oddly shaped cards in his desk drawer. They looked like they had pictures on them, but everything had been scribbled over with black permanent marker and he couldn't make out what they were. On the third day, the cards vanished and were replaced with a heavily laden keychain. The keys had bizarre shapes and designs and didn't look like they would fit in any lock Rick had seen in the building.

On the fifth day, he walked into his office to find a cricket in a suit sorting through the keys. Rick stopped in the doorway and gaped. When the cricket looked up and opened its mouth, as though it was going to speak, he turned and fled.

_This is getting _way_ too weird_, he thought as he paced outside the elevator, trying to decide if he should leave work entirely or just wait and see if the cricket would leave on its own. _I should never have taken this job._

"Riku?" said a high-pitched, oddly familiar voice from somewhere behind him.

That was his childhood nickname, the one Kara had given him when she was in her Japanophile phase. Rick turned slowly, half afraid of what he might see.

It was Mickey Mouse. Rick choked, unsure if he should be laughing or calling security. Maybe he needed to be checked into a mental institution, because who the hell saw Mickey Mouse in their hallucinations? He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of, '_You're not real, go away._'

What came out was, "Your majesty?"

"I told you I'd come back, didn't I?" said Mickey, walking towards him with a smile. Rick felt tears prick at the backs of his eyelids and didn't know what to do with that. Why did the sight of a cartoon character with big feet make him feel like he was going to cry?

"What—" he began, not sure what he was going to ask, but knowing he needed to ask it anyway.

Mickey stood on tiptoe to press a finger to his lips. "I know. You don't remember. It's in the nature of this world, to make you forget. But the memories are still inside you." The mouse patted a hand against Rick's chest. "Think about the games you used to play when you were little, and the people you used to play them with."

"Kara," said Rick immediately—he'd seen her just the other day at the bakery down the street from his apartment, where she worked. Then he frowned. There _had_ been someone else. "And… Skye?"

"That's right," said Mickey earnestly. "But he's not Skye anymore, he's Sora."

"That's what Kara used to call him," Rick recalled. "But Skye disappeared. I haven't seen him in years. It was right after that game where we were saving the world with—" He stopped, recalling the keychain suddenly. "With Keyblades."

Mickey really smiled then, an expression that seemed to light up the whole fifth floor lobby. "He didn't disappear, Riku. He just decided to stay in our world. You and Kairi had to go back, but you made me promise to come and get you when the time was right."

Images flashed across Rick's mind—swirling darkness, yellow eyes. "Something bad happened there."

"I know. You couldn't deal with it; that's why you came back here. But you're older now, and wiser." Mickey held out a hand. "Come with me and let me show you. You can get your memories back."

Rick stared at the hand uncertainly. This was unknown territory. He might just be giving in to a hallucination.

But to see Skye again? They'd been best friends.

To see… Mickey…

"Your majesty?" he whispered, meeting the mouse's eyes. "Were we… friends?"

"More than friends," said Mickey, equally softly. His hand remained steady, his eyes staying locked on Rick's. "We fought the darkness together, and won. That creates a special bond."

He wanted to wrap his arms around Mickey and never let go.

Riku reached out and grabbed the hand.


	3. Wounded: Leon x Repliku

**Author's Notes:** No comment about the arrow thing. xD This is a **Leon x Repliku** pairing for my lovely roleplayer **Cloud**, betaed by Heather. Thanks to Yoro from the Sora thread for the idea on how to use my story cube prompts.

Yes, Kurin = Repliku. Trivia question for this chapter (Heather got the last one): _How did I come up with the name Kurin?_ Remember, you can get an extra point for your review if you are the first to answer correctly. Heather is not allowed to answer this one because she helped me invent the name in the first place. xP

_Upcoming entries: Roxas x Zexion, Leon x Cloud, Zexion x Demyx, Sora x Cloud, Repliku x Xion, Repliku x Namine, Luxord x Riku_

**The Official Rules (as of April 1, 2012)**

Since I realized I need to be a bit more specific about what I will write. The requirements for your pairing suggestion are:

-The only Disney characters I will accept in pairings are the princesses of heart and Ariel.

-The pairing must not include any characters present only in Birth by Sleep or Dream Drop Distance. This is because I have yet to experience those games. (This rule will change at some point, so keep that in mind!)

-The pairing must be one I have not written for yet. You can see what I've done by looking at the chapter dropdown, because I'm labeling all of them in their chapter titles. You can also see if it's already on my list by looking at the latest chapter's list of upcoming entries.

I'll end with a reminder that your first pairing request is FREE. After that, it will cost you five points, just like any other drabble request. (See my profile for full details on the points system!)

* * *

><p><strong>Wounded<strong>

Kurin was lying sprawled on the couch in Leon's small house when the older man came home, wincing as he limped from an arrow wound to his knee. He was halfway through the living room when he noticed the replica watching him upside down.

"Tough day?" Kurin drawled.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You're wearing armor, scarface. It can't be that bad of a wound."

Leon scowled and yanked the arrow out from where it had gotten stuck in his armor so that he could smack Kurin in the face with it. "It bruised me pretty bad."

Laughing, Kurin reached up to grab the arrow before Leon could hit him again. "You're such a baby about getting hurt when you're not in public. It's like you don't care anymore about the whole tough-guy act when you're at home."

"You always tease me about that, too," Leon grumbled, sitting down on the floor beside the couch and leaning back. "I can't win."

"Teasing you is fun." Kurin began to run his fingers absently through Leon's hair. "I never get tired of it. You're sweaty as fuck."

Leon pulled away and turned to glare at the replica, who smirked at him. "I've been fighting," the older man pointed out.

"Stop frowning, Leon," said Kurin, reaching over to tug a finger against the corner of Leon's mouth, as though he could force the frown into a smile. "You look too much like Riku when you get all serious, and that's just twisted."

The idea of the replica dating his template caused Leon to make a face, which in turn made Kurin start laughing again. They had a brief scuffle before Leon managed to pin Kurin to the floor, bum knee or not.

"Do I really look like Riku when I'm serious?" the brunet asked, frowning again even though his face was just inches from Kurin's.

"You look like Riku when you take yourself too seriously. You do realize you are sitting on my crotch right now? This is not the time to be talking about my template." The silver-haired replica's eyes were dancing as Leon met his gaze.

The older man snorted and got to his feet. "Let's not start anything until I get out of this armor. Then maybe you can sit on _my_ crotch," he shot at the replica, who only grinned back at him.


	4. Scrabble: Roxas x Zexion

**Author's Notes:** This is a **Roxas x Zexion** pairing for my lovely sister **Megan**. It was betaed by Heather. I apologize for the length of time it took to write such a short drabble, but I was having trouble with the prompts I rolled. Then I watched the end of 358/2 Days and started a new roleplay with Heather and this sort of happened naturally. xD

The trivia from the previous chapter is still up for grabs! (That question was: _How did I come up with the name Kurin for Repliku?_) The trivia for THIS entry is: _Who taught Roxas that sex always hurts?_ Zexion obviously knows the answer; maybe you should ask him. Remember that answering a trivia question correctly (and before anyone else) gets you an extra point for your review.

_Upcoming entries: Leon x Cloud, Zexion x Demyx, Sora x Cloud, Repliku x Xion, Repliku x Namine, Luxord x Riku, Saix x Kairi, Sora x Riku_

Remember to check chapter 3 for the official rules if you want to suggest a pairing.

* * *

><p><strong>Scrabble<strong>

"What is it?" asked Roxas, picking up one of the little tiles and examining it. It had a large letter L and a small number 1 on one side. The other side was blank.

Zexion plucked the tile from his fingers and set it blank-side-up on the table. "Scrabble. It's a word game. Given a set of letters, you make words on the game board."

Roxas blinked at him. "And you want to play with _me_?" Zexion probably knew at least five times as many words as he did.

"You are less likely to cheat than Demyx," said Zexion, his lips twisting oddly. Roxas couldn't tell if that was supposed to be a smile or a grimace. "Sit down and I'll explain the rules."

Roxas sat, and listened, and afterwards attempted to play, but his mind didn't seem to be able to mix the letters up properly (Zexion called this 'anagramming'). As a result, he was forming words like 'can' and 'fine' while Zexion whipped out 'phobia' and 'whisper' and 'planet.'

"You can do that?" Roxas asked at one point, when his blue-haired companion added the letters N-E-A-T-H to Roxas's 'under.'

Zexion nodded. "You may do anything, provided that every set of letters forms a word across or down."

Roxas, who had been struggling to come up with something when he only had one vowel and two of his consonants were Q and X, placed an E next to the word 'can,' forming 'cane.'

"That is precisely how it works," said Zexion.

Later, when they had finished the game (Zexion only won by eighty points after Roxas managed to get his Q on a triple word score), Roxas said, "I think I prefer sex. It's easier, even if it hurts more."

Zexion actually burst out laughing. This was such an unusual sight that Roxas stared, completely taken aback. When the older Nobody finally managed to compose himself, he commented, "Sex doesn't always hurt. Who taught you that it—never mind, I can guess."

"How do you do it so it doesn't hurt?" Roxas wanted to know. "I like it except for the hurting part."

Zexion sighed and got to his feet before offering Roxas a hand to help him up. "Come along and I'll show you how to do it properly."


	5. Number: Leon x Cloud

**Author's Notes:** This is a **Leon x Cloud** pairing for my first reviewer in this drabble set, **i love all yaoi**. Sorry I haven't been updating this lately; I've been caught up in the end of my senior semester in college (I actually graduate tomorrow, yikes!). However, I recently got bit with a Leon/Cloud bug, so that was convenient. Thanks as usual to Heather for the beta.

I still have two open trivia questions for this drabble set. From entry number three: _How did I come up with the name Kurin for Repliku?_ From entry number four: _Who taught Roxas that sex always hurts?_ There will not be a new one for this entry, partly because the others haven't been answered yet and partly because I can't think of one. Remember that answering a trivia question correctly (and before anyone else) gets you an extra point for your review.

_Upcoming entries: Zexion x Demyx, Sora x Cloud, Repliku x Xion, Repliku x Namine, Luxord x Riku, Saix x Kairi, Sora x Riku, Axel x Larxene_

Remember to check chapter 3 for the official rules if you want to suggest a pairing.

* * *

><p><strong>Number<strong>

There was a little puddle of oil on the pavement next to the gas station entrance. Leon stared down at it, noticing that when he moved his head, the liquid shimmered with a rainbow of colors.

After a moment, it occurred to him that he was getting distracted, and he stepped over the puddle to head towards the convenience store. It wasn't surprising that he'd try to put this off, since the female cashier who worked weekends always hit on him, but this was the cheapest place to get milk and he didn't exactly have a lot of money to spare.

There was a sizzling sound from the direction of the gas pumps. That was the only warning before the entire structure exploded outwards, leaving Leon less than a second to find some sort of cover. A single car sat in the parking lot, and Leon threw himself under it, praying that it would be enough to save him from horrific injuries.

It was a few moments before his ears started working well enough to hear people screaming. Leon crawled out from under the car and stumbled forward, his balance a little off from the pressure inside his ears. There'd been a single car at the pumps, a little red one. Someone had been _in_ that car. The chances that the person was still alive were pretty slim, but Leon had to check—no one else seemed likely to.

He was halfway to the car, ignoring the fact that the entire station was now on fire, when said fire began to retreat, first slowly and then with more speed. Leon stopped and watched with his mouth open as the explosion reversed itself and the gas station put itself back together. Even when time seemed to start moving forward again, he could only stand and stare.

Everything got about ten times weirder when the occupant of the little red car opened his door and stepped out. It was Cloud—that guy Leon always sat with at the bar, the one who wouldn't give him his number, who mostly just sat and listened as Leon grew more and more talkative the drunker he got. Cloud froze when he saw Leon standing there. For a long moment, the two of them were completely motionless and silent.

At last, Cloud blinked a few times and walked forward to meet him. "You saw it?"

Leon realized his mouth was still open. He closed it and frowned, trying to remember if he'd _ever_ heard Cloud speak beyond the single word to introduce himself. "Um. Yes."

Cloud bit his lip and folded his arms, his eyes skittering to the side. He seemed more nervous than anything else, so Leon relaxed a little. "I'm sorry."

"What was it?"

"Don't know." Cloud lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "Happens all the time. Most of the time other people don't see."

"Happens _all the time_?" Leon cleared his throat—that last word had come out as more of a squeak. "And nobody notices?"

"I don't know how it works, all right?" Cloud was still refusing to meet his eyes.

Enough of this bull. Leon reached out to grasp Cloud's chin and turn his face until their gazes were locked. "Don't say that. You owe me an explanation. And then a drink. And maybe your number, because it's about damn time."

Cloud's eyes narrowed. "No promises about the number."

"Fine." Leon released him, and was relieved when the blond didn't try to run away. "You drive—do I look like I have a car?" he added, when Cloud opened his mouth. The other man clamped his lips shut again. "Let's go."

The blond gave a sharp jerk of his head that might have been a nod. With a small smile playing on his lips, Leon slid into the passenger seat. Maybe when this was all done, he wouldn't need that number after all.


End file.
